pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy New Year ~*~ COLOR's Quarter Entry
Idols: COLOR (Center: Hilulu) *Coords: Snowfall Race set (see image) *Song: Race Against Time » Moving On!! *Stage: Dream Theater Before the Live Backstage Hibiki: It’s finally time, isn’t it… Haruka: Yeah… *sitting on a chair, playing with her feet* Hanako: ...Why are ya brats so nervous? Hibiki: It’s just… Haruka: A lot has happened, I don’t even know if I can keep it up… … Falulu: Min’na, genki! *smiles* We’re COLOR, a family ^^ Hibiki: A family…? Falulu: Yeah! Hibiki: Then we’re a messed up family… Hibiki just glances at Hilulu, who was on the opposite side of the room as Hanako Hibiki: *annoyed sigh* Will you just make up? Both: *sync* Nay! Haruka: Yappari T^T I can’t do this… Hibiki: Do I seriously have to bring everyone together, out of all?! Four depressed people just sulkingly nod Hibiki: … *long sigh* Haruka, I need your help Haruka: Eh…? Hibiki: I’m not cut out to do this Haruka: Eeeh? *confused* Hibiki: *mutters* Please just help me with it *out loud* Everyone, please listen! All three turn to face a rather awkward Hibiki trying to keep her cool Hibiki: W-we’ve gone through a lot, right? We’ve had to deal with a crazy Goddess, with extremely long loops, with the Dream Jewels, and now Shin! But, c-could we have done all of this by ourselves? Silence Hibiki: I-I wouldn’t even be here right now if Hanako didn’t bring Haruka and the others over to help me with the Paradox, r-right? More silence … Hibiki: *loses her calm* M-mou, JUST MAKE UP, FOR NIJIDIOT’S SAKE!! Haruka: H-Hi-tan?! Hilulu: Niichan? Hibiki: We’ve helped each other in the worst times, we’ve stood together, we’ve had fights but always trusted each other and now, NOW, we’re standing here as an UNIT, and this isn’t the CelePara Opera Company unit that lasted just a few months! We’re a REAL unit that will never disband, an unit formed by our trust in each other, not the Charms, dolls or whatsoever! … Hibiki: And I… I’m no exception Haruka: Hi-tan… Hanako: Mattaku… Falulu: Mahou-chan! Hibiki: The first time ever in my whole life I’ve blindly trusted people like this, the first time I’ve had bonds like this, unbreakable bonds that lie even beyond timelines, that nobody else can even understand! The first time… I’ve… *lowers head* I’ve had… Friends… so… don’t let all this angst ruin it… Hanako: Heh, I’m so surprised someone like Hibaka had the guts to say it, how laughable- Haruka: *stands up* SHE’S RIGHT! Hanako: Huh? Haruka: Well, if Hi-tan said it that must be serious right?! Plus… plus, I DO believe in our friendship!! We’ve FOUGHT for it, remember?! And you, HILULU! Hilulu: What?! Haruka: Promise, believe in friendship! We SWORE on it together!! How could you even forget it?! Hilulu: … *lowers gaze* Haruka: Hanako-san, why did you go through that loop? Hanako: For Fu- Haruka: CHI-GA-U! You said it yourself! That your main focus was Fuwari, but that you still wanted to protect all of us! Aren’t I right?! Hanako: ... you… *frustrated* Haruka: Falulu-chan, we’ve had so much fun together ever since FaluHaru formed! Did you forget it? Falulu: No, Harucchi, Falulu would never forget it ^^ Haruka: Then, why do we even have to fight?! Hanako, Hilulu: … Haruka: There’s no point in it… *tears up* No point in it… *covers face* Hibiki: *gives her a tissue* For once, I believed in someone… … … … Pa-kin! Hibiki: *raises head in surprise* Huh? “I… I DO BELIEVE IN OUR FRIENDSHIP, YOU IDIOTS!!” Hilulu steps closer to them and shoves a friend ticket in Hibiki’s hands Hilulu: To you, the person I’ve always admired, who actually gave me love and a place to stay! Niichan, I love you, as my senpai and idol! Hibiki: W-what…? Hilulu proceeds to shove another one in Haruka’s teary hands Hilulu: And to you… I was… I WAS BLESSED TO HAVE MET SOMEONE LIKE YOU! Who loves everyone the same way, no matter what they’ve done, and is willing to help out even those who’ve hurt her! JUST LIKE ME, AN IDIOT! Haruru, I love you! You’re my best friend! Haruka: Hilulu… *holds the ticket tight* Hilulu hands Falulu a ticket, too Hilulu: To the loveliest and cutest idol, who made me want to become a princess just like you. Falulu-san, you’re like a big sister to look up to for me. And I love you, too, as my oneesama! Falulu: *pats her head* Hilulu-chan~ ^^ Hilulu: And finally… Hanako: ...Huh…? Hilulu SLAPS Hanako’s face with a friend ticket Hanako: OWCH! What the heck are you- Hilulu: You’re a jerk, a total idiot, a selfish person who only wants things to go well… on the outside. The real you is sweet, caring, gentle, she’s suffered an awful lot and deserves her happy ending with the person she loves the most!! You idiot, I love you too, and I hope I become freaking friends with you too, DAMN IT!! Hanako: *wide eyes, holds cheek* You brat… Hilulu: I might be a dumb weirdo who only seems to care about Niichan, but, but!! I love all of you! Without you guys, I would be lost… I wouldn’t even have met Kazumin, I would still be lying on the street, alone… Haruka: …*smiles* That’s the spirit! *snaps her tickets as well* Let me do that too! Haruka hands her first ticket to Hibiki Haruka: To you who gave me a purpose in my life, who was the first one to truly love me ^^ To the perfect and best Hi-tan, thank you for everything~ Hibiki: Thank… you *takes it* Haruka hands the next one to Hilulu Haruka: To the best, coolest, trap-est and most gorgeous princess out there, Hilulu-san, you’re amazing! Hilulu: Haruru! *cheerfully takes it* Haruka hands the next one to Hanako Haruka: To the coolest friend of mine, and COLOR’s amazing, wise loop master! I’m extremely glad I’ve met you! Hanako: Well that was obvious! Haruka hands Falulu the last one Haruka: To my first teammate and friend, you’re like a twin sister to me! Falulucchi, thank you thank you thank you!! *smiles* Falulu: Harucchi…! *blushes and smiles* Hanako: ...I guess I really have to, huh… Hanako snaps as well Hanako: *hands it to Hibiki* Over-confident baka. Hibiki: Wha- Hanako: *hands it to Haruka* Moe and cute baka. Haruka: *smiiileee* Hanako: *hands it to Falulu* Fangirlable baka. Falulu: Arigatou~ Hanako: *smashes it on Hilulu’s chest* Greatest baka. Hilulu: Oi!! Hanako: You spoiled brats… I owe you so much. *smiles* Hibiki: Hana… ko… Hanako: I won’t say it again, okay?! Falulu: Min’na! *smiles and hands tickets to everyone* Mahou-chan who is so cool, Falulu’s best friend Harucchi, the big sister Hanako-san and the little sister Hilulu-chan! Falulu, loves all of them~ Falulu wants to spend everyday with them! Falulu… Falulu’s family! Hibiki: Princess Fa- Hanako: Cut it with that nickname! Princess Falulu, thankz! (XD) Haruka, Hilulu: Falulu! *glomps her* Falulu: *surprised, smiles and hugs them back* Hilulu, Falulu and Haruka just happily laugh together, while Hanako breaks the mood… Hanako: Hai, stop it now! That leaves only one person! … Hibiki: Do I really HAVE to? All four: You do! Hibiki: But- Hanako: Move on!! We need to perform!! Hibiki: ...I-I guess… I don’t really mind, if it’s you four… I think?... Hilulu, Hanako: OOOOOOOHHH!!~ Hibiki: S-shut it! *sighs and snaps as well* Hibiki reluctantly and awkwardly gives the first ticket to Falulu Hibiki: Princess Falulu, I’ve always admired you, and always will. Thank you for… being my.... Friend? Falulu: Thank you, Mahou-chan ^^ Hibiki gives Hanako a ticket, against her will xD Hibiki: I guess… you aren’t so bad and jerkish… so I’ll forgive you. Hanako: *sticks tongue out* Thanks for saying ya wanna be my friend :3 Hibiki: Shut it! Hibiki gives Hilulu the third ticket Hibiki: You’re the best little sister I could wish for. Thank you for understanding me and trusting me until the end. Hilulu: Nii… chan… KYAAAA-- *punched by Hanako* Hibiki: *sweatdrops* Hanako… Hanako: What? ^^~ Hibiki: ...Nothing… Hibiki gives Haruka the last ticket Hibiki: Last but not least, Haruka… I don’t even know where to start, but… No matter what, you’ve always stood for someone like me, I don’t even understand why you would waste your time like this, but… all I know, is that I’m extremely grateful to you, and I hope you’ll keep being there forever. Haruka: Hi-tan… *smiles* Of course! Hilulu: *fangirls in the background* Hibiki: Teammates of COLOR, thank you for being my very first friends… Hanako: Hibaka… Falulu: You’re… Haruka: Are you… okay…? Hibiki: Wh-what? Hanako: Um… Haruka: How to put it into words… Falulu: Mahou-chan… All three: You’re totally red! Hanako: It looks as if you’re about to blow up! Falulu: Daijoubu? Do you have a fever? Haruka: Should I cancel the live?! Hibiki: A-ah… I… *touches cheeks and feels them very hot* J-just forget it, okay?! Hanako: How, YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!! Haruka: H-Hanako-san… Falulu: Mahou-chan kawaii ^^ Hilulu: *in heaven* Hibiki: I-I told you, forget it! A-anyways!! It’s almost time! Haruka: Ah, yeah!! Hanako: *slaps Hilulu* Get a grip, center ~ The five members, Hibiki and Hanako slightly forcing themselves, put their hands together to form a star Haruka: Red! Hibiki: Blue… Hilulu: Yellow! Hanako: Black! Falulu: White! Hilulu: The only five colors you need to create a rainbow! COLOR’s FIRST live! Haruka: One, two…! Haruka, Hilulu, Falulu and Hanako raise their hands in sync and cheer: Gooooo!! Hibiki: *raises her hand too* G-go! Haruka: C’mon! *smiles as everyone begins running to the coord change* Hibiki: *looking down* Friends, huh… Hilulu: Niichan? *stops* Haruka: Yep, friends! True ones! *smiles and grabs her hand* Hibiki: Wh- Hilulu: Saa, I can’t wait to crush everyone! Haruka: Yeah!! VVV Meganee: The second and third place prize coords, with matching colors, seem like presents given to the crowd! Hibiki/Haruka: Second / Third Prize Present Coord! (desu~!) Meganee: The cool looking color scheme can surprisingly fit the lovely Falulu very well! Hanako-san looks as edgy as always! Hanako/Falulu: Fifth / Fourth Prize Present Coord! (teehee!) Meganee: The first place coord makes Hilulu-san look like a… king?! Depsite the color scheme, say goodbye to the Princess Hilulu for this live! Hilulu: First Prize Present, cele! The crowd goes wild after seeing the WHOLE thing broadcasted by Nijiru on stage, while the five clueless idols wave to the audience, eager to start their very first actual live, as an unit. Live The live starts in the actual plain Dream Theater, with snow falling on it. Here and now... Mugen no rēsu ga hajimarimasu Led lights begin coming from the cyalume sticks, as the lights reveal a (obviously fake) sparkly and ribbon-y car racing circuit in the middle of the audience, as firewirks appear on the main stage. The members dance to the instrumental before singing: HibiHaru Kiretsu ni ochītte, gen o tsukamu Karafuru na kankei wa, ima, koreha bokura no shunkan Kore ga nozomu mononara, kōkai wa arimasen! Yuki no naka ni ochiru kono noroi wa... Over (Instrumental) The five idols spin around the stage, holding hands, as the lights go off and the stage begins resembling a nighttime snowfield. Hibiki grabs her microphone, and begins singing pretty much fast before the others (as if COLOR were somewhat rapping) Kōkai, kōkai. Koko de boku wa futte kuru yuki to mujihina ken (kimi no nureta kao) Te o nobashite kimi no namae wo yonde mo. Nanimo kawaranai (boku no namae dake) Korera ga boku ga taenakereba naranai mononara (kimi, kimi dake) Anata to issho ni iru kagiri, daijōbu yo (otogibanashi desu ka? ) Hilulu steps in front of everyone. Jigoku da. Yuki no jigoku. Kore ga matte ita monodesu Sorera no kimochi o sutete, sukēto suru jikan da yo Bokura ga jikan ni shibara reta gen o subette… AAAAH! As the climax of the song reaches, a big led rainbow appears in the illusionary night sky as COLOR begin dancing holding cyalumes themselves. A big led board saying WINNERS appears behind them, while five colorful spotlights shine around the stage, a shiny pink trophy falls in Hilulu’s hands Hashitte, hashitte, nanika hoka ni nanika arimasu ka?! Hoka no chansu wa? Nay, nay! Kōri no ue o suberi, boku no te o shikkari to nigitte, sugu ni sore ga owarunode, hashirimashou Kono rēsude wa jikan no nagare ni makenai Iro ga kiete, haiiro no sora ni shika naranai Hibiki and Haruka step ahead, holding their cyalume sticks. Atashi to anata, kimi to boku, HibiHaru naki, yamu, jikan o kurikaesu Falulu and Hanako do the same. Boku to anata, anata to watashi, HanaFalu buraffingu, sakebi, kako to no tsunagari Hilulu spins ahead of them in the sparkles and winks: Wink and say, Goodbye! Saigo no ikai o yokunen ni rēsu suru All: Airy Change!! COLOR changes in the COLOR SCR Cyalume Superior!! Hashitte, hashitte, nanika hoka ni nanika arimasu ka?! Hoka no chansu wa? Nay, nay! While Hilulu sings, the others fly around the audience in the shiny circuit, as the WINNER led is replaced by an HAPPY NEW YEAR text. Kōri no ue o suberi, boku no te o shikkari to nigitte, sugu ni sore ga owarunode, hashirimashou Kono rēsude wa jikan no nagare ni makenai Modotte kuru iro, sora ni niji o kaku The two pairs begin holding hands and spinning around Hilulu, throwing her up in the sky. Boku to anata, anata to watashi, HanaFalu wasurete, egao de, maemukini Atashi to anata, kimi to boku, HibiHaru dakishimeru, atatakaku, namida o fuku As all five sing, Hilulu flies up to the sky, throwing confetti around Mirai e wink and say, Good morning! The instrumental climax ceases, but the four idols keep spinning around Hilulu, who flies down, spins in the opposite direction as them, Kono rēsu no yūshō-sha wa boku igai no daremoinai kara And they all pose in the snow and confetti, holding hands while the crowd goes wild and the confetti are revealed to be the members’ friend tickets. The crowd goes wild as the stage comes back to normal, an amazed Haruka just glomps a surprised Hibiki Haruka: Amazing amazing! We all were amazing! Didn’t we improve? ^^ Hibiki: Y-yeah- Hilulu joins the hug as well Hilulu: Niichan praise me please!! :3 Hibiki: Y-you were great, little sister *pats her head while getting buried in the group hug* Haruka: Yatta! Me too me too! Hibiki: You surely were gorgeous, as well- Falulu: *hugs them all* Harucchi, Mahou-chan, Hilulu-chan, daisuki! ^^ Haruka: I love you, too! ^^ Hilulu: Yeah yeah~ Hibiki: *blushes* R-really… Hanako: Real life tomaaatooo~ Hibiki: O-oi! *still buried in the hug* Hanako: I wonder how my daily life would be, without you idiots *joins the hug* Hibiki: … *blushing and looking down while hugged by everyone, who keep happily laughing, making her smile too* Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Haruka's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Hanako's shows Category:Falulu's shows